papermarioandtheeverclearnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Pipet
"A pipe is a thing of beauty, and it's a pleasure and a privelege to take care of 'em. You disrespect me or my job, you get a face full of WRENCH!" Pipet is a Paper Mario fancharacter created by MSPA user Todd Ingram. Pipet is a member of the "Bro" koopa species. He is a plumber, and tends to many pipes throughout the Mushroom Kingdom. His wrench is just as handy in battle as it is in his work. Pipet's character won 1st place in the First-Ever Paper Mario and the Everclear Night Soul Smithing Contest, and has had theme music and art made by gestaltScribbler as a result. He has also made a canon appearance in the main comic as well, first showing up in the Castle Dungeons imprisoned with Talia . 'Humor Profile' *35% Insight **+ Confidence, Diligence **- Perfectionism *35% Ardent **+ Love, Zeal **- Irritation *30% Logos **+ Order **- Obsession, Superiority Complex 'Distinguishing Features' *Pale skin, from living underground *Trusty wrench, which never leaves his side *X-marking on stomach as opposed to the usual stripes *Pipe-colored hat, standard PDP issue. Personality Pipet takes his job as the head (and only) plumber of Pipe Dream Plumbing, Inc. very seriously. All of his days are spent monitoring the activity of countless pipes across the Mushroom Kingdom from his workstation/home in the Rhythm City sewer system. If he notices any problems or irregularities whatsoever in the condition of the sewer, whether it’s a full-blown pipe clog or a crack the size of a Mini Mushroom, he’ll set off, with wrench in tow, to fix the problem by hand. More often than not, he’ll set it right in a jiff and get back to the sewer before you can say Tutankoopa. Of course, the problem with pipeworking in the Mushroom Kingdom is that his business is overshadowed by a couple of more well-known plumbers. Not that he has anything against them, however. Far from it! He's deeply grateful of their service to the kingdom and the princess; to disapprove of such heroics would be criminal. They're certainly great at saving the day...but not so much at plumbing. Pipet finds it alarming that these two heroes who call themselves plumbers never actually seem to do any plumbing. Sure, they're adept at using the pipe system to travel, and they clear out...scum...when they come across it, but they put far too much effort into other frivolous activities, like sports, parties, kart racing, and having a medical degree. Pipet's life has revolved around pipes for as long as he can remember, and he wouldn't have it any other way. He doesn't take kindly to amateurs who think all there is to a pipe is hopping on and pressing Down. To him, a pipe is a privilege. Anyone who doesn't understand that doesn't deserve to go anywhere near one, and Pipet’ll make sure that they don’t. Especially those Pi...Pirah...UGH! Pipet can't even stand the name of those vermin. He only calls them scum, because that's all they are. Parking their leafy, rotten behinds in perfectly good pipes, and leaving them full of dirt and scorch marks...it boils his beak whenever he thinks of it. How dare they! How dare those blind, flowery freaks of nature treat a pipe like it's a two-bit hostel! There's only one reason that scum exists, and it's to be scrubbed away. FOR GREAT JUSTICE. Other than scum, Pipet doesn't really run into a lot of people in the course of his work. He simply doesn’t have the time. Sure, he reluctantly allows himself a day off every five-and-a-half weeks, but he's often so overcome with worry over his precious pipe system that he heads straight back to work before the sun even begins to set. He does occasionally meet a traveler or two, heading through the sewers on a quest for some magical MacGuffin or whatnot. Pipet has been known to offer these adventurers a hospitality, perhaps a short rest to get the Heart Points flowing again... that is, if they can show some respect for his occupation. Otherwise, they can expect to get a wrenching they'll never forget. Backstory Pipet's father was the founder of PDP Inc., back in the old days when it was the Mushroom Kingdom's premiere plumbing operation. Dozens of hard-working employees of all kinds, from Micro-Goombas to Gulpits, kept the pipe system clean as a Warp Whistle. Pipet was but a boy back then, living in a small house in Toad Town with his cousins. However, most of his time was spent with his dear old dad, learning the art of pipe maintenance. On his 12th birthday, his father gave him his very first wrench, which Pipet never let leave his sight. He continues to use it with aplomb to this day. Then, the new plumbers came to town. Red and Green Boots, Pipet's father used to call them. Not only were they plumbers, they were celebrities. They were saving princesses like it was going out of style, and the Mushroom Kingdom hailed them as paragons. The once-endless flow of plumbing jobs for Pipet and his fellow workers halted like a badly clogged pipe. Folks stated leaving PDP after that, and pretty soon it was only father and son left in the sewer. They didn't let that stop them, though. They still got up at the crack of dawn to make sure that the pipeworks were on the up-and-up. The workload had increased tenfold, but so had their determination. One day, Pipet's father heard a report of some big, nasty Pirahna Plant-er, scum, ''that is-in the royal pipelines that was blocking every pipe in and out of the castle. He told Pipet that it was too dangerous for him, and, despite his son's protests, set off to fix the problem. Pipet waited for days on end, forgoing sleep and food, but his father did not return. In his waiting, however, he had neglected his duty. He was awoken one day to find that half of the mainline pipe system had failed, and the entire sewer had begun to flood. Fueled by horror, shame, and determination, he laid wrench to pipe like never before, or again. He was hungry, tired, and downright crestfallen over his father, but he didn’t let that stop him. By the end of the day, he had the entire system functioning as usual. Exhausted, he climbed into the nearest pipe and fell asleep. In his slumber, he had a dream where he was visited by the image of his father. He told Pipet that while he was able to perform his duty…it was his final one. He would not be returning home from his dangerous mission. Pipet was despondent, and begged his father to come back, though he knew it was hopeless. His father calmed Pipet's spirits by telling him the real reason he had visited Pipet in his dream: to tell him how proud he was that he fixed the massive flood all by himself. He was truly ready to take over PDP and become the new keeper of the pipes. After hearing this, all of the hopelessness inside of Pipet drained out of his body, and was replaced by what would become his defining trait: resolve. Pipet bid his father a final goodbye before waking up...and getting back to work. Occupation Head Plumber/Director, ''Pipe Dream Plumbing, Inc. Appearances Paper Mario and the Everclear Night As a result of winning the First Ever Soul-Smithing Competition, Pipet gained a canon appearance in the main adventure. He first appeared in a dungeon cell with Talia, imprisoned for unknown reasons. A Day on the Town Pipet has also appeared in Zylo's fan adventure. He discovers a large jam in a sewer pipe, and decides to deal with it in his usual manner: by hitting it with a wrench. Gallery '' Pipet Portrait.png|A portrait of Piper in his natural habitat. '' Category:Fan Characters Category:Cameo Characters